Talk:La Figa, il Computer, Sheldon Cooper e il numero 42./@comment-176.31.28.221-20120821024923
intro.Sorry to website mou tha einai down gia liges meres so.. plus the fact that.. I can't turn the kbaoeyrd into GR, so I'll write in Greeklish.Einai o pio grigoros na ginoume san tin Argentini. Ki efoson o Alavanos, petaje k allo margaritari nomizw pws tha prepei prwta na ton kanoume prothipourgo k epeita na figoume prin mas petajoun ejw apo tin EE.Autoi pou proanaferthikan einai dyo taxititoi tropoi gia na..a: klisoun kai oi etairies pou minane stin ellada. Giati me 1200 euro pou dini to dimosio kai oi dimosies trapezes stous ergazomenous pou proslamvanoun, ston idiotiko tomea tha sou tis dwsei mono kapios pou einai 150% sigouros oti tha ta vgaleis se antithesi me auto pou pistevoun polloi einai elaxistoi autoi pou stin ellada ajizoun 1200 euro to mina.b: ginoume h pio antiparagwgikh xwra pagkosmios. Eimaste eidi anti-antagonistikoi se sxesh me italous, agglous, ispanous, gallous, ollandous, etc. Anti-paragwgikoi ews ekei pou den paei, eutixws iparxei h italia pou paei men kata diaolou alla milame gia diaforetika megethi.Pragmatika aporo, pws auta ta atoma vriskontai leaders se kommatikes paratajeis ki allou. Diladi pws mporei kapoios na exei ftasei ekei, na thelei na paei pio psila kai na min katalavenei oti auta pou leei den stekoun . Ti na pw, mipws egw antilamvanomai lathos to senario? H katastasi einai tragiki ws exei simera re paidia.. na tin kanoume pio tragiki? Pou anaferomai?Exoume mia ipallilo stin oikogeniakh mas epixeirisi, h opoia pernei aprox. 700 euro's (eimaste eparxia) ki exei sxedon 10 xronia ergasias ok? H kopela oso kai na MHN eixe ptixia h xartia.. milaei 2 gloses aptesta, k jerei tin doulia tis apejw.Ok mia gnwsth mou, tha doulepsi gia to dimosio, se telwneio.. ok tha parei 1200 arxiko mistho. Auta ta xrimata ta dikaioute epidi evgale to panepistimio makedonias??? An einai etsi tote na dwsw 15.000 euro sto Makedonias na parw 2 ptixia k na mou dwsoun 2.000 euro's to mina na tous grafw anafores kai memos..Opws to vlepw egw, an h gnwsh sou den sou einai xrisimi.. tote den vlepw ton logo gia ton opoio prepei na se pliroso parapano apo enan pou den tin exei.Akrivws gi auton ton logo allwste, stin ellada oi aksioteroi ek ton foititwn prospathoun na voleutoun (alias ta ksinw olh mera) sto dhmosio. Ma afou den iparxi piesi, kai iparxoun kaluteroi misthoi.. logiko einai.. opote gia ton idiotiko tomea den menei kai megalh epilogi. Oses kopeles eixame pou epidijan ikanotites panw apo to meso, mpikan se trapezes, logiko afou oi trapeza tous dini perissotera xrimata megaliteri asfalia kathoti panisxiro ws idrima.Ma kala kanoun, ki egw to idio tha ekana an eimoun stin thesi tous. To provlima opote den einai na valeis katwtero h anwtero mistho kapou, alla na stamatisoume na plironoume autous anthrwpous parapanw apo oso pragmatika ajizoun. Tote tha einai pio eukolo kai gia autous pou ajizoun na apidijoun tin ajia tous kai na paroun ta anamenwmena. To xeirotero stin periptwsi mou einai oti, eimai sixna pikna kai aytin tin stigmi pou grafw sto Milano, kai vlepw pws kinite o epaggelmatikos kosmos edw. Eimaste para ma para poly pisw, nomizw pws einai outopiko na pistepsw oti kapote tha ftasoume sto epipedo paragwgikotitas tous.